


Watch

by holy_wow



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders stumbles upon a bathing Hawke when they're out on the Wounded Coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

Anders had been walking along the Wounded Coast looking for herbs. Hawke had dragged them out again and he had been using the opportunity to stock up on some of the more expensive herbs. More than once he’d found his jars and such restocked when they shouldn't have been- and he was pretty sure he knew who was doing it- and while he was grateful he didn’t want to depend on the charity of his friends. No matter if both Hawke and Varric said that their fortunes were all because of him and that they owe him.

He hadn’t realized he was walking a circle until he ended up stumbling on a stripping Hawke. Honestly, that pretty much stopped any and all thoughts besides some lucid ones that had Justice in quite a tizzy. Hawke was a massive man, taller than Anders and with thick muscles. Anders hadn’t seen them as much as he would like- mostly only during his odd one or two (or a dozen) visits he’d made to the estate. And that odd time he had to remove the armor for healing- sadly most of the time it wasn’t absolutely necessary and removing all that armor- well, it was hard to think of an excuse.

Hawke was standing opposite of the Anders, fighting his boots with small adorable grunts. Anders recalled Hawke saying he needed to bathe and that was mostly why he had left. He didn’t want to see this because it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that he couldn’t touch. Not liked he wanted _desperately needed_ to. So while avoiding naked Hawke he ended up stumbling in on him. That made sense.

Justice wanted him to leave- Hawke was one of the few issues that Anders could so easily distinguish between the two. It was almost like Justice was terrified of the feelings Hawke had them feeling while Anders only wanted so much more. Hawke finally kicked off the boots, drawing Ander’s full attention back. Reaching behind him he started to pull off his tunics and Anders stifled a gasp.

It was different to see his skin and not be worrying about getting to the wound that was threatening Hawke. It was so very odd and exciting. The warrior had thick bulging biceps that flexed as he tossed the shirt, shoulders just begging to be tugged and held rolling with the stretches. His hands large and Anders knew they would be calloused from sword and farm work in such a delicious way it made his tongue feel like cotton. His chest and stomach chiseled, dark hair forming from his bellybutton and down to disappear beneath his belt buckle.

The scar that ran along his hip was wide but faded. The jagged cut along his ribs twisted and gruesome. From the dragonling in the Deep Roads. His clavicle had a nasty dip that Anders couldn’t see from that distance but he knew it was there. That had happened during their trip to Sundermount. Anders had been near frantic when he had to heal that. He could still remember the dread and twisting of his stomach. That had been his first warning that something bad _wonderful_ was happening.

Hawke slid out of his pants easily, dropping them in with the pile. Anders forgot how to breath. Hawke’s cock was flaccid and limp and everything Anders expected it to be. The coarse curls the shaft laid in were thick and the heavy balls invisible from that angle. But Anders- years of medicine and healing and seeing so many things he hadn’t really wanted to- could imagine. Leading to a pissy Justice and long nights with no sleep.

But it was more than just Hawke’s cock. It was his thick and powerful legs as they shifted and the sensual arch the man gave with a long groan as he stretched. It was everything. It was Hawke. And soon Hawke was going to be wet and shiny and dripping with water. Anders should have respected Hawke’s privacy because he respected Hawke so very much. And Justice- while muffled was very much not agreeing to watching this.

But Anders couldn’t move. Not that surprising, but it was true. Hawke rinsed and repeated, removing the dirt and grime and sweat. Anders wished he had the nerve to offer his assistance. Washing that man’s back would have made the entire trip worth it. Instead he sat in the rocks and bushes with his loins tightening. Impossibly so. He made a strangled noise as Hawke dragged his hand across his broad wide chest and down the happy trail.

Hawke leaned back against one of the rocks and Anders only just realized how long he’d probably been watching. He was ready to leave then, until Hawke stretched his legs and took his cock in hand. Anders completely ignored Justice who began to outrage as he tried to get more comfortable, his own cock throbbing and begging for attention. Anders thought whipping it out would be crossing another line- and since he had already jumped a few it didn’t seem right to do so here.

Damn Justice, sneaking up on him like that, Anders thought as he twisted again- needing to relieve the pressure in his pants. Hawke didn’t notice him, or hear the horrible little sounds he was making, as he began to stroke his quickly hardening shaft. Hawke’s head stretched back and Anders whimpered- Hawke’s hand tightening around the thick cock, the mushroomed head slowly beginning to weep.

Hawke was quiet, with only little gasps and quiet moans. But he panted, and the deep shallow breaths quickened and he began to pump harder and harder, hips beginning to buck. That beautiful cock rising to full attention, looking absolutely ready to burst. Anders couldn’t take it anymore. His own lip bloody from biting it to keep from making any sort of sound- the pain the only thing keeping him grounded. He shuffled away quickly. Not as quiet as a rogue perhaps, but years as an apostate kept him quiet enough to get away from a severely distracted Hawke.

Herbs all but forgotten- leaving him only the few he had found for his satchel, Anders stumbled and shuffled until he found a place secluded enough for his tastes. He fumbled with all the buckles and ties, cursing the amount of clothes he wore, until he could finally feel the cold air on his own pulsing cock. He trailed his hand along the length of it, closing his eyes and imagining Hawke and his mouth or his hands or his eyes or the man’s perfect chiseled ass. And in the back of his mind he begged Justice for just this one time- _please please_ \- as he pumped.

**Author's Note:**

> It's from a prompt from the kinkmeme but I don't have the exact prompt written down. It was basically Anders watching Hawke bath, with the OP asking for specific attention being to Hawke's physique and cock. Masturbation from Hawke and Anders as well, if I remember correctly. I'll admit I usually pair my Anders with Lady Hawke but this was too good to pass up.


End file.
